parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duchess and the O'Malley 2: Oliver's Adventure
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure". Cast: * Lady - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Tramp - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Jock - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Trusty - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Jim Dear and Darling - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask and Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Junior - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Aunt Sarah - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Si & Am - The Siamese Cat Gang (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: To the Rescue) * Tony & Joe - Pacha & Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Scamp - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Angel - Marie (The Aristocats) * Buster - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mooch - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Sparky - Harry (The Cricket in Time Square) * Francois - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) * Ruby - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) * Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Treasure, Dreamy, (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) and Diana (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Reggie - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Couple on Bridge - Jeff and Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Chubby man - Kutter (Osamu Tezuka) * Horse Pulling Cartridge - Sven (Frozen) * Butterfly - Flit (Pocahontas) * Hammer Man - Gaou (Phoenix: Chapter of Ho-Ou) * Flagmen - Pirates (Peter Pan; 1953) * Men in Picture - Zigzag and his assisments (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Photographer - Luigi (Super Mario Bros. series) * Girl and Boy with Fire - Uran and Atom/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 1980) * Boy with hoop - Mowgli (Mowgli's Brothers; 1976) * Woman and her dog - Clara and Pavola (The Nutcracker Prince) * Kids running around - Students (Meet the Robinsons) * Villagers - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Cat and Bird - Cat chase the Mouse (Pink Panther: Cat and the Pinkstalk) * Scratchy - Chester (Animaland: The House Cat) * Dogcatcher - Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pigeons - Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Man in car - Edgar (The Aristocats) * Cat in Scamp's Head - Mouse (Gay Purr-ee) * Crows - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) * Rats - Tom and Tab (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Men in Cars - Officer Kirby and Muldoon (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Horse out of control - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Women with wig and her dog - Tai-Tai and Sheegwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Dogcatchers in the dream - Villagers in "The Mob Song" (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Fireflies - Fireflies (Simba the King Lion) * Squirrel - Rikki-Tikki-Tavi * Bird flying away - Zazu (The Lion King) * People in the celebration - Citizens of Baghdad (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Boy and Girl with Dog - Jack, Jill (Babes in Toyland; 1997), and Smarts (Disney's Bonkers: Dog Day AfterToon) * Marching Band - Circus Parade (Astro Boy; 1980) * People in Parade - Citizens of Agrabah (Aladdin; 1992) * Boy and Girls watching Parade - Mowgli and Shanti (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Women with crown - Princess Yum-Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Pig - Hamm (Toy Story) * Women in dresses - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. series) and Princess Zelda (The Little Mermaid) * People at the Table - Science Special Search Party (Ultraman) * Man that has the women's new wig - Dave Serville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Boy with dog - David and Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Man with dog - Roger and Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * 3 dogs in doghouse - Simba, Nala (The Lion King) and Baby Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Dogs at pound - Cats (Felidae) * Crazy Dog - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) Cast Gallery: Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Lady Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Tramp Sylvester in Bugs Bunny.jpg|Sylvester as Jock Tom in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Tom as Trusty Category:Duchess Productions Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof